


Endorphins

by RaeWagner



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Smut, Multi, Other, Ratings: R, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the miracle birth of Renesmee, Bella and Edward's incredible halfblood daughter, Things go amid and Renesmee's hormones go out of way. Desperate for answers, Carlisle sets out only to come across a small coven of Hybrids, who have surprises of their own.</p><p> </p><p>A few years too late. But I have finally written a Jasper Love story that doesn't suck! I don't anything but the plot and my own characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Alice sat, stunned and quiet, Edward was silent as he watched her. The other only time where she'd been like this was Renesmee was born. Her thoughts and visons clouded, an unpleasant fog reigning down on her. Bella's head whipped back and forth through the two. Renesmee sat Confused, worried, beautiful. ''Well?'' Bella finally broke the silence, she hated being left in the dark like this.

''This has happened before. You know you can't see half-bloods or werewolves. You should be used to this, right?'' Edwards eyes closed and he shook his head slowly, glad that Alice wasn't the one who could read minds. Or else she'd probably be dangerous. ''It's not about the half-bloods.'' He said turning to his wife. ''She can't see Jasper's future, either.''


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Nessie going through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated my stories lately. Well. this one. Mainly because I was working on, In the Blink of an Eye. But here's your Update. Please enjoy.

‘’Hey!’’ Emmett yelled. Glaring. Renesmee had thrown another vase. She snarled at her adoptive uncle and crossed her arms.

For three days now, Renesmee had charged at, attacked, and hissed at everyone. And It all started with her taking down a full grown elk by herself. The whole family was impressed albeit frightened. Carlisle had finally come home. Hopefully with answers.

Rosalie, the favored aunt, had been the only one aside from Jacob and Bella allowed to touch her. She was now holding her and shushing her. Bella stared down at her daughter with concern and shifted. Carlisle smiled nervously and shrugged. ‘’it looks like symptoms of a menstrual cycle.’’

Bella, Edward and Rosalie all exchanged looks. ‘’her period? What?’’ Bella asked. She was the only one in the house who actually even remembered what that was like. ‘’I’m sure she’ll be fine, crabby is all.’’ Renesmee huffed in embarrassment and looked away.

Bella didn’t know what to do, as usual she was worried about her daughter. Three years since the miracle birth of her and Edwards. It’s only been three. The happiest three years. Her growth had since slowed a bit and she looked like a normal 12 year old girl. But whatever was going on with her had to be solved.

‘’Nahuel met us, why didn’t he tell us about any of this?’’ Came Rosalie’s voice. Alice rolled her eyes. ‘’Renesmee is a girl. And he didn’t have much contact with his sisters.’’ She answered.

Rosalie looked away bashfully and noted that. Renesmee had since gone out to greet Jacob. And Edward smiled. ‘’We’ll find the answers.’’ He told Bella, trying to calm her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if updates for this story will be slow. Other things have peaked my interest.

**Author's Note:**

> A few years too late, But I've finally written a Twilight fanfiction that didn't make me cringe.


End file.
